Odd Thoughts, Bizzare Ideas
by Razzika
Summary: Beware Castiel, a bored Dean is something to watch out for.


This occurred to me while I was watching season 5. And I think that it's kinda true.

I tried to make it funny…meh, enjoy!

-Bowchicawowwooow-

**Don't Blink**

Dean was sitting in a rather uncomfortable chair, watching a rather bad show on the even worse television, drinking a flat _and_ warm beer while waiting for Sam in a stuffy, old motel room.

The worst thing though…the worst damn thing wasn't any of these though.

Oh no.

You see, Dean Winchester was _bored._

An unhappy sigh deflated his chest.

Where the freakin' Hell was Sam?

Glaring at the door did nothing to answer his question.

God dammit he was so _bored_!

Yeah, sure. You would think that since the two brothers had o' so spectacularly opened the gates to Hell that they would have _something_ to do? But no. For once, they could find a damn thing to hunt, shoot, stab or kill.

Sam was rather happy with that.

Dean was too, as first.

But now…the encroaching, suffocating, ever-present boredom was driving him INSANE!

A muscle below Dean's eye ticked.

Another swig of crappy beer.

Another sigh.

Another damn minute of absolute boredom.

Now, many people often do odd things when driven to such atrocious boredom. They think perplexing things, create bizarre plans and in general, cause trouble for others.

Normally, boredom of this level forced Dean to pull a prank of his dear, sweet yeti of a brother.

This time though, it led to odd thoughts.

Green eyes suddenly became alert as his deprived mind randomly conjured up a thought.

An odd thought.

A very true thought.

"Huh…those sons o'bitches."

Now he frowned as he pondered.

He couldn't wait for Cas to pop in.

-Bowchicawowwooow-

It was two days later that Dean's wish was granted.

Sam and he were drinking decent beer and were in a far less crappy motel room. Although the chair was still uncomfortable.

Dean had just taken a swig of frosty beer when a third body, quite suddenly, appeared next to him.

His reaction was to choke on the mouthful of beer.

Violently.

After nearly three minutes of hacking and spluttering, followed by a full minute of bitching provided by Dean, the two hunters and one angel re-took their seats.

Well, Castiel never really got up, the angel merely tilted his head to the side in confusion as his charge cursed up a storm and Sam thumped him on the back with a large hand.

"Dude, what the Hell!" Dean growled irritably, wiping beer from his chin.

Sam rolled his eyes and rested his elbows on the table, "I think what Dean means is, Hey Cas, what's up?"

The green eyed man almost snarled at his little giant of a brother, "I meant exactly what I said, bitch."

Without looking at him, Sam retaliated.

"Jerk."

When Deans chest puffed out Castiel decided to step in.

Humans were rather emotional, the stoic angel had realized.

Especially, Dean Winchester.

"I am afraid that I have found no sign of where Lucifer might be hiding, have you two found anything?"

Deflating, Dean turned back to the Holy Tax Accountant with a sigh.

"Nup, jack all on our end…" Dean trailed off, as if remembering something. An odd light appeared in his green eyes.

"Hmm…"

While Castiel and Sam were curious, they left the volatile hunter alone and exchanged what little they had found on their wayward target.

It wasn't until Dean started winking one eye, then the other eye, repeatedly, that the angel and hunter stopped speaking and gave him a 'WTF?' and a 'I don't understand you humans' look.

It was actually rather unnerving, Castiel thought as the oldest hunters eyes never strayed from his.

"Uh…Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"…"

"What?" Dean didn't remove his winking eyes from the freaked out angel. Said angel slowly leaned away from the hunter, unnerved by his behavior.

"…What is up with your eyes?"

Dean smirked.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you…doing whatever the Hell your doing?"

He chuckled, with just a touch of madness.

"It's only when we blink or look away that Cas and the other angels do their disappearing trick."

Sam failed to make the genius connection the Dean had the other day.

"Soooo?"

"So if we don't blink both eyes at the same time or look away, they won't fly away."

Sam stared at his brother as if he and gone off the deep end.

It was quite possible in their line of work.

"Your reasoning is flawed, and makes no sense." Blue eyes openly showed Castiel's confusion at the humans reasoning.

Dean did a funny half laugh half growl thing.

"Yeah, well, I'm tired of you flying away before answering all of our questions." He grinned like the Cheshire cat, "I've gotcha now, Cas!"

"…you are an idiot, Dean."

"Shut up, bitch."

"Jerk."

'_Not this again.' _Castiel thought with mental groan, his wings ruffling with his exasperation.

In the next instant three things happened.

Sam cuffed Dean over the back of the head.

Castiel felt himself being summoned by Bobby Singer. The Hunter thought that had had found something of use and had called for the angel in a similar way that Dean always did. By yelling his name and telling him to 'get his ass down here'.

The third thing that happened was this.

Dean blinked.

Hitting Sam in the arm, Dean looked up frantically for the angel.

"Dammit, Sam! I had him!"

Sam thought that Dean truly had gone insane this time.

Face palming, Sam ignored Deans eloquent bitching.

He needed more beer.

"Stupid damn trench coat wearing feather brains!"

Lots of beer.

-Bowchicawowwooow-

I might do another SN fic later. I dunno. Lemme know what you think!


End file.
